


happy hoelloween

by violetpeche



Category: NCT (Band), 威神V | WayV
Genre: Bondage, First Time, Honeymoon, Kinktober 2019, Lapdance, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Praise Kink, Shibari, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/pseuds/violetpeche
Summary: Going to try and give this kinktober thing a shot! Might not get through each day, but I'm going to try and accept... the challenge. Anyway, these will be unbeta'd. Enjoy and look forward to some sexy times.





	1. to have and to hold, let forever unfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun experienced a lot of firsts with Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. first time
> 
> I am predictable so enjoy me kicking this off with KunTen fucking for the first time as a married couple~ woo woo. Written in, like, one sitting, so please lmk if you see any glaring typos!
> 
> Inspired by [this cc I got ages ago](https://curiouscat.me/violetpeche/post/919934193?t=1562309919)!

Kun experienced a lot of firsts with Ten.

They were 18 when they first met. Or, rather, were aware of each other’s presence. The first time Kun noticed Ten, they were both nervous first-year university students squashed in the same group at orientation. Kun thought Ten was handsome, but Ten was also quiet, and then Kun thought nothing of him beyond that.

Two years later, they reunited on the back porch at a house party to share a cigarette and a small flask of whisky Kun stashed in his flannel jacket. They stumbled back inside to share their first kiss with Ten perched on the kitchen counter and Kun’s arms thrown around his neck.

Kun asked Ten on their first date one month later. In three, Kun accepted the fact Ten was his first true love.

Ten was the first partner he introduced to his parents, and the first he decided to give a key to his apartment. They shared their first vacation together hiking through Japan. 

He experienced his first heartache with Ten, too. He reveled in the gut-aching pleasures of break-up sex the week leading up to Ten’s decision to join a dance company in London.

They kept in touch, barely, but enough for Kun to keep Ten’s heart off his mind.

The first time Kun believed in second chances was six years later. Ten’s contract with the company ended and he decided to move back to open his own studio. They had their first lunch together at a shabu shabu place not far from Kun’s new apartment. Things felt like they picked up where they last left off, as if over half a decade hadn’t stretched between them.

This time, Ten asked Kun if he wanted to “give ‘em another go around,” and it was the first time Kun gave an ex a second chance.

It was the first time Kun had to relearn the ways Ten had to have the dishes arranged in the cupboard in a precise way, and to sleep on the right side of the bed again rather than the middle every time Ten would stay over. He relearnt every curve of Ten’s body against his fingertips, and the taste of him on his tongue.

After two years of weaving themselves into each other’s lives again, they decided to tie the knot. Much to everyone’s surprise, it was Ten who proposed to Kun first.

And now, on their first night as a married couple, Kun thought Ten would have been exhausted from the emotional highs (and occasional lows due to the results of: Yangyang showed up to the ceremony without his bowtie, Sicheng almost forgot the rings and had to race back to his hotel suite to get them in time for the ceremony, and Kun spilled an entire flute of $500 champagne into their laps) of their wedding day, but he insisted they draw a warm bath together.

“That bath was the best idea you’ve ever had,” Kun said as he ruffled a large, fluffy towel against his inner thigh. 

Ten stood in front of the mirror and gracefully patted moisturizer onto his face. “And asking you to marry me wasn’t?”

Kun twisted the end of his towel and swat it against the bare skin of Ten’s ass.

“Ouch!” Ten yelped as swung an arm behind him and reached for Kun.

“Did that hurt?” Kun chuckled as he sidled up to the sink beside Ten. He placed his hand on the cheek and rubbed soothing circles against the warm, plump skin.

Ten tried to scowl in the mirror but leaned into his touch. “Just a little,” he said coyly as he bit his lip.

“Come here.” Kun grinned and gave his cheek a light squeeze. Ten smiled back as he turned his head to offer a kiss. It was slow, sweet, as the smack of their lips echoed off the walls of the bathroom.

Ten lured him out of the bathroom and onto the bed, his black hair damp and array. They didn’t bother to get dressed—instead, Ten was adamant about _making memories on their honeymoon_ and buried his face into a pillow as Kun grabbed him by the hips and licked him open. 

When Ten pushed his knees back together and Kun’s face away from his hole, he urged Kun onto his back, grabbed a small bottle of lube off the nightstand, liberally squeezed the contents onto his palm, and gently used both his hands to coat Kun’s cock. Kun clawed at the fitted sheet beneath him as Ten teased the slit of his cock as pre-cum dribbled from the head. Once he got Kun fully hard and slick, he got up on his knees, lined the cock up to his hole, and slowly eased the tip past his rim.

It was heaven, pure bliss for Kun every time they fucked. But tonight, the first night that marked the rest of their lives together (in the eyes of the law), Kun felt delirious. Each noise that fell from Ten’s mouth made up a chorus of pleasure, but Kun could tell he was holding back.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Kun teased as Ten bounced in his lap. He propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Ten throw his head back and pinch his eyes closed.

“Can you believe—” Ten started, then let out a sharp gasp when Kun squeezed his hips. Kun anchored them downward and moved him in tantalizing circles. “Oh, fuck.”

Kun smirked with delight. “Can I believe what, baby?”

Ten opened his eyes again; this time his eyelids looked heavy, mouth parted with cherry bitten lips as he panted in time with each roll of his hips.

“You—you can fuck me—anytime.”

Kun laughed. “Anytime?”

“Yeah,” Ten nodded as his knees squeezed against Kun’s ribs. “Yeah, I want it. I want you. Want you, every day, Kun Kun.”

Kun reached for Ten’s shoulder to ease him forward. Ten splayed a hand against the center of Kun’s chest, the other on the side of Kun’s neck. He dragged his lips against the corner of Kun’s mouth, lips feather light against the tip of Kun’s nose as he scrambled to catch his breath. Kun wrapped his arms around Ten’s shoulders to hold them closer and dug his heels into the mattress to thrust upward. 

“Every day?” Kun murmured against his ear. Ten let out a low whine that made Kun shiver. “Even when we’re old? And gray?”

Ten propped himself up to stare into Kun’s eyes. He stopped moving his hips, and Kun couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his face as he stared at his beloved looking down at him. His hair was half-dry, half-covered in sweat, with tufts of it stuck behind his ears and to his forehead. He glistened with a halo of light around the crown of his head. He felt Ten trace his finger across his brow, down his cheek, and then across his swollen bottom lip.

“Of course,” Ten considered as he dipped the tip of his index finger between Kun’s lips. It tasted of their sweat that had mingled between them. “Always and forever.”

Kun gently bit at the tip of his finger, and Ten yanked his hand away in surprise. He took advantage of Ten’s shock to roll them over to the other side of the bed. His efforts were smooth as his cock never slipped out of Ten. He slid a hand under Ten’s knee to pin it to the bed and fucked into him with slow, measured movements.

“Forever is an awfully long time,” Kun sang. He laced his other hand with one of Ten’s and brought it next to Ten’s face. Kun glanced at the polished, gold band wrapped around Ten’s finger and it made Kun’s heart thud twice as fast. He watched Ten blush under his gaze, and Ten’s lips part once again on a particularly harsh thrust.

“You’re lucky it’s with me,” Ten said behind a gasp as he moved his hips faster.

“Ah, yes,” Kun pushed Ten’s knee up a little higher to fuck until him deeper. He could never get over how flexible he was. “A lifetime of snark in bed.”

Ten giggled and pulled Kun back down for a biting kiss. “I’m close,” he panted.

“What’s the rush?” Kun teased and slowed his thrusts once again. 

They spent the evening exploring each other with slow, languid kisses, fingers laced together, and consumed each other over, and over—on their side, facing each other, facing the window, on the floor, on the bed, against the sink, the wall—again, and again, and again, until the horizon line burned orange to the dawn of a new day. 

An impressive feat of athleticism was hardly anything new for the two of them, but the experience was another first for Kun: this time, every kiss, scratch, bite, suck, lick, scream, sob, and praise, revealed itself into a beautiful devotion of partners in motion as they made their mark on their first day of forever.


	2. alpenglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was always about control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. bondage
> 
> Kun's a little... tied up.
> 
> whew! the opening lines of this has been sitting in my drafts for a loooong while. so glad I could do something with it! unbeta'd, likely had typos so go easy on me. enjoy!

It was always about control.

And the loss of it; lost in the confines of red cotton delicately bound around the breadth of Kun’s chest, his legs turned to white noise as his knees sunk through the floor with his wrists carefully cinched over the small of his back.

To know and not know—Ten always made sure he was facing a clock. 

Seventeen minutes ago, Kun shed his clothes and neatly folded each item to place on a chair by the window. He didn’t have to say a word to Kun; he only pointed to the black pillow on the rug in the center of the room. Without question, Kun quietly dropped to his knees. Ten always told him he looked so lovely on his knees—the thought of it made him feel his cheeks stained with a subtle blush as he patiently looked up at Ten in silence.

Ten opened the curtains to the living room and invited the sunset to seep into the floorboards. It was Ten’s favorite time of day; he once told Kun he always liked how this time of day bronzed Kun’s marbled skin. 

Ten walked over to the dresser and pushed his glasses up his nose. “Are you ready?” he asked as plucked the cotton rope from a drawer. It was where they always kept it: nestled between a stack of Kun’s favorite black t-shirts.

Kun only nodded, and Ten knelt before him to begin his work.

His practiced hands were quick and gentle as he positioned Kun’s body this way and that, and delicately wove the rope against his flesh. The first time Ten tied him up, it took them ages—between Ten second guessing his knots, and Kun trying not to shy away from each touch that made him squirm, ticklish. Now, it had turned into a ritual of sorts—a quiet meditation on self-containment and satisfaction.

When he had finished, Kun relaxed his shoulders ever so slightly to give himself more slack around his chest. Ten slowly pushed himself up to his feet and stepped back to admire his efforts.

Ten leaned down to bring his face eye-level and firmly grabbed Kun’s chin to stare at him straight in the eyes. No matter how many times Ten had done this to him before, it always took Kun by surprise to see the hunger in Ten’s eyes flecked with gold. 

“Oh, Kun Kun,” he sighed as his eyes traced Kun’s face. “My baby looks like a god.” He pressed a chaste kiss to the center of his forehead, anointing him with praise as his thumb traced the side of Kun’s jaw. “Your face could cut diamonds.”

Kun averted his eyes to the side of the room as he felt pride swell in his chest.

“Do you like that?” Ten murmured against his ear. He felt a wave of ice flush over his the back of his neck. “You like it when I remind you how gorgeous you are? Hmm?”

“Yes,” Kun whispered. He swallowed down a lump in his throat. An ache started to swell between his legs.

Ten slipped a hand down the plane of Kun’s stomach. He scratched his nails against the skin and made Kun quiver under his touch. Ten dipped his hand lower and pressed the heel of his hand against the fine hairs beneath his navel. Kun felt his jaw go slack when Ten wrapped his length. “It gets you hard.” 

Kun whimpered as his dry palm dragged against his foreskin. “Fuck.”

His touch was fleeting, and he stood up once again, hands to his hips, and stared down at Kun. He wanted to curse Ten for riling him up, for the ache in his gut, for the sweat starting to pool behind his knees and on the small of his back. Now that Ten had given him a taste of affection, he craved more of it, a desperate cry for pleasure and release. 

Instead, his shoulders seized up as Ten waltzed over to the chair in the corner of the room that faced Kun. He moved Kun’s neatly folded clothes onto the side-table, then cracked open a book he pulled out a book from between the cushions.

“You know the rules,” Ten reminded him.

_No talking. No moving. Just surrender to the moment, and wait for further instructions._

Kun looked over to the clock, down at his aching cock, then over to Ten, whose face was half-buried behind a book. He knew Ten paid more attention to him on full display than the works inked on the page. Kun liked to consider this as his knees rooted into the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/johntographique) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/violetpeche)


End file.
